Underwear
by CobaltHeart
Summary: DateMe entry. Hinata and and the Hidden Leaf girls play a little game of truth or dare. Mentioned SaixHinata


In a mid-sized living room, close to the center of town a group four close gal pals set around a empty bottle of sake. The occasion was that of a birthday, the twenty-first anniversary of Hyuuga Hinata birth. The party had been planned by the infamous Ino. Among the attendees were Ino herself, Sakura, TenTen and of course the birthday girl.

"Okay girls," the blonde chirped, "time for truth or _daaaare_!"

Sakura smiled, equally enthused, "Finally a chance to hear the stories about Sai-kun only Hinata-chan can tell."

The indigo haired woman bit her lip and TenTen patted her arm, "We really don't want to hear about him, don't worry."

"Oh come on, Tenny-girl, haven't you ever wonder how Sai-kun is...in the bed?" The bright haired duo laughed simultaneously.

"INO!" Hinata yelled mortified, her face flaming a brilliant red.

"They're just kidding Hina-chan, we know you havent' had sex with Sai-san yet." TenTen glared at the two, her brown eyes narrowing, "Let's just play the game, you go first, birthday girl." She paused, "Ino, don't call me Tenny-girl again. Ever."

The quirky blonde waved her hand and just grinned, "Yeah. yeah. What ever."

Hinata leaned forward and gave the bottle a whirl, it spun and spun, finally pointing at the pink haired medic nin. "Sakura, t-truth or dare?"

With a 'do-your-worst' expression Sakura responded. "Dare."

"Tell Naruto the truth about his orange jumpsuit."

Sakura's expression fell, causing Ino chuckled merrily, "I didn't know you were that mean Hinata, I thought you liked it?"

"I-I'm kidding Sakura-chan, I wouldn't make you do that."

Slumping in relief the pinkette sighed, "You had me worried for a second there. So what's my real dare."

Hinata tapped her finger thoughtfully on her chin, "I dare you...I-I dare you to, to set Ino-chan up on a blind date!"

Sakura laughed, "I'm guessing you have someone in mind, Hinata-chan?" The lavender-eyed woman nodded, her smile made Ino stifle her complaints, she needed to try a new guy anyway.

The green-eyed medic stretch forward, still seated and slapped the end of the container, shaking her head as she watched it go around, "A bottle of sake and not one of us is tipsy. At least it won't be like when Kiba-kun turned twenty-one, ne Hinata?"

"Y-yeah. Tsume-san still won't let him near any liqueor."

The bottle stopped, landing on TenTen. The brunette shrugged, "Truth me."

Instantly Sakura responded with, "Is it true that the next time the Kaze is coming to town your going out to dinner?"

"Yeah," The brown eyed girl raised an eyebrow, "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Gaara had Naruto ask me about you."

Ino snapped her fingers, "Darn, and here I thought I might get blinded with him. Quite a catch Tenny-girl, he's a real hunk!" Hinata laughed into her hand, her eyes sparkling with amusement. The blond reached over and poked her best friend in the ribs, "What's so funny, Hina-chan?"

"You all a-are!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the person who planned this. Laugh at billboard brow all you want though, she is pretty funny looking."

Rolling her eyes, TenTen reached over and flicked the neck of the bottle, causing it to spin once, then land on Ino. "Here we go, now some fun. Your turn blondie. Truth or Dare?"

Confidently Ino flipped her hair back and grinned, "Dare!"

"Kiss Kiba next time you see him."

The blond had the decency to blush, "That's who Sakura's gonna set me up with too, isn't it?" Three sets of eyes stared at Ino innocently. "Come on you three, Kiba?"

Hinata looked at the flower shop keeper with a blank stare, "What's wrong with Kiba-kun?"

Throwing her hands up in a gesture of piece Ino leaned her head back, "Don't go all 'Neji-niisan' on me, Hinata-chan. Nothing is wrong with Kiba," Ino placed her hands on her cheeks and stared dreamily, "He's just so feral, I don't know if I could control the animal in me."

A pillow was launched at the blondes head, "Kiba-kun is a nice boy, Ino-chan! H-he's not like that."

The blue-eyed woman grinned, eyes sparking, "Come on, didn't you ever wonder what his fangs would feel like gently brushing against your skin, or his nails. Oh! His eyes-"

Another pillow found itself connected with Ino's head, this time is obviously Sakura. "If I didn't know better I'd say Ino already likes Kiba."

"Enough of me!" Ino nudged the bottle until it pointed straight at Hinata. With a serious face she opened her mouth, "Truth. Or. Dare."

"T-truth."

"What kind of panties do you wear Hinata?" The indigo haired ninja's face went red. "Never mind I'll look myself." Hinata watched with wide eyes as Ino run over and opened the draw her unmentionables were stashed in, but that wasn't the only thing. "So, Hyuuga Hinata wears girl boxers?Wh-"

"INO!"

Within a blink of an eye Hinata took what was in her friend hand and stuffed it back, slamming the draw shut. With the expression of an imp Ino poked the red girl's arm, "Why among all those boxers do you have a thong?"

"IT'S NOT MINE!" After she said it, Hinata realized that was a very stupid thing to yell. Slapping her hands on her mouth, she pleaded with Ino to let the subject drop. It didn't work.

Sakura walked over and looked at her blushing friend, "Who's are they then?"

Mumbling something under her breath she looked away towards the door. TenTen, figuring it'd be fun to tease her friend a little walked over and slung her arm over Hinata's shoulders. "What did you say Hina-chan?"

"There Sai-kun's underwear." TenTen's mouth went agape, Ino's was in an evil grin, and Sakura was trying to get the picture out of her head. "He said that after the first time a couple has s-s-sex." Hinata took a breath of hair trying to steady herself, "that they should exchange something personal."

In a sing-song voice Ino yelled, "Sai wears thongs! Sai wears thongs! Sai wears-"

Slapping her hand over the blonde's mouth Sakura thundered, "Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Well," TenTen shook her head, "I never thought their conservative tendencies differed that greatly."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Contest: DateMe**

**Pairing: SaixHinata**

**Theme: Birthday.**

**Rating: Teen**

**AN: The idea has been in my mind since the Shino entry I did. I never did anything with it, just waited for this months contest and guess what! I wrote it last minute and it's not as good as it was in my head.**


End file.
